


Will You Stay?

by Dragon_Scribe



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Freedom, Future Fic, Happy Ending, One-Shot, Reunions, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Slow-dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Scribe/pseuds/Dragon_Scribe
Summary: She sat at a table by herself, watching the sunset, a hood and cloak hiding her features from view."I apologize for the wait, lovely lady," Sanji greeted as he approached the table. She startled and before he could apologize for scaring her, she turned to face him. His heart skipped a beat in his chest when he recognized the beautiful chocolate-colored eyes peering back at him."Pudding-chan?"





	Will You Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head for days and I just couldn't wait to publish it. If there are any mistakes, please let me know! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3 
> 
> Sanji and Pudding are not my own characters; all credit for One Piece and its characters goes to the amazing Eiichiro Oda.

“Hey, boss, there’s someone here to see you,” Seth informed as he entered the kitchen. Black Leg Sanji, owner of the restaurant 'All Blue', looked up from the meal he was applying the finishing touches on. “Who is it?” he asked, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice. It had been a few months since the last time his crew came to visit him. 

It was almost five years after they set out together for the Grand Line and the Straw Hats had all achieved their dreams. Monkey D. Luffy was the Pirate King, the freest man on the seas. Roronoa Zoro had finally surpassed Dracule Mihawk and gained the title of the World’s Greatest Swordsman, his name heard in the heavens and beyond. Nami completed her map of the world and now stayed in Alabasta when she wasn’t sailing to all the places she had mapped. Usopp had become the bravest warrior on all of the seas and had returned to Kaya in Syrup Village. Chopper had become a legendary doctor; able to cure all illnesses he came across. Robin learned the truth of the Void Century and gained the knowledge she had sought for so long. Franky had built the Thousand Sunny and now that she had sailed all of the seas, he stuck close to Robin’s side. Brook had long since reunited with Laboon and told the sweet whale many, many stories of his adventures. Sanji found the All Blue and after Luffy became the King, he decided that it was time for him to build his dream restaurant—a floating restaurant anchored right in the middle of the legendary ocean itself. 

The entire crew and almost all of their allies arrived for the opening of 'All Blue', including old man Zeff, and it was one of the happiest days of his entire life. Since then, everyone came and went when they could or were passing through. 

“I don’t know. She refused to give her name and none of us have ever seen her before,” Seth explained with a shrug. 

This peaked Sanji’s interest; he said ‘she’. A woman was here to visit him, and he quickly finished up the dish he was preparing before sending it off. “Show her to one of the upper deck tables, the one with the best view. I’ll be right there,” Sanji ordered. 

“Yes, boss,” the waiter nodded before disappearing from the kitchens. The blond made his way to his office and untied his apron, hanging it on the hook right inside the doorway. He pulled on his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair before heading for the stairs leading to the upper deck of the restaurant. 

He was met with salt-tinged, crisp air and he took a deep breath, smiling at the calming scent. The sun was minutes away from disappearing beneath the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful magentas and violets that reflected onto the calm sea. Lanterns and stringed lights hung from fancy poles and the intricately designed metal railing that surrounded the outer edge. Most of their guests were downstairs, enjoying the dimming sun from the inside so it wasn’t difficult to find his mysterious guest. She sat at a table by herself, watching the sunset, a hood and cloak hiding her features from view. 

“I apologize for the wait, lovely lady,” Sanji greeted as he approached the table. She startled and before he could apologize for scaring her, she turned to face him. His heart skipped a beat in his chest when he recognized the beautiful chocolate-colored eyes peering back at him. “Pudding-chan?” he breathed, stopping in his tracks. Pudding gave him a bashful smile, standing up and cautiously lowering her hood. Her long caramel hair spilled out from her cloak, cascading down her shoulders and her bangs covered her forehead, concealing the third eye that Sanji knew was there. She wore a pale pink blouse that flared out at the wrists and black trousers that were easy to move around in, pink flats on her feet. Though she still looked just as cute as she did when they met, there was an aura of maturity around her. 

“Hello, Sanji-san,” she greeted and her voice was just as sweet as he remembered. 

The events of what happened in Tottoland were a distant memory, however Sanji never forgot Pudding Charlotte. He never forgot the feelings that stormed inside of him during that time in his life, but the ones he felt when he was with Pudding were different. He couldn’t deny that despite everything, despite everything that happened on Whole Cake Island, he developed feelings toward Pudding. During the weeks before they attacked Onigashima, he could still vividly remember the dreams he had of seeing the beautiful woman again. Dreams where they could be themselves, as Sanji and as Pudding, and where they could get to know each other without the masks they both wore. He knew that there was a gap in his memory- he later came to the conclusion that it must have been due to her devil-fruit ability- taking place right before he watched her walking away from him, and he often pondered what could have happened in those moments.

He snapped out of his thoughts and stepped forward, “It’s been a long time, Pudding-chan.” 

“Yes, it has,” she agreed, and he pulled her chair out for her despite it already being far enough away from the table for her to sit. She didn’t comment on this as she sat down and he joined her on the opposite side. He felt almost as if he were in a daze; he never would have imagined Pudding re-entering his life, much less at his restaurant. 

He felt awkward and maybe just a tad uncomfortable but he couldn’t help but ask, “How have you been?” 

A small but genuine smile appeared on her full lips. “I left Tottoland,” she admitted. His eyes widened in shock and she giggled at his reaction before she paused, biting her bottom lip, as she seemed to think about what she was going to say. Sanji waited patiently, smiling at the cute expression she was making, and once she figured out where to start, he listened intently. “It’s said that the members of the Three-Eye tribe, when they reach their potential, are able to read the Poneglyphs. That was the reason that Mama had me, but no one knew if I would ever gain this ability because I’m not a pureblood Three-Eye,” she explained. Sanji nodded; he learned with his crew that those who possessed the Voice of All Things, like Luffy, could translate the Poneglyphs and there was a chance that Pudding had it, too. He could feel dread begin to build up in his chest regarding where this story was going. “After you left and Luffy-san got closer and closer to becoming the Pirate King, Mama got more and more desperate to read the Poneglyphs so she could get to Raftel before you all. She turned to me and I knew that she would use any means necessary to decipher them, even to her own daughter.” She had a look of such sorrow on her face, but also one of acceptance. Sanji barely realized that he reached out until he felt Pudding’s warm hand cautiously slip into his. “I decided that I was done being a tool. Yes, I would miss my brothers and sisters and in some way, I would miss Mama, but I wanted to be free. I wanted my life to be mine alone. So I decided to run away, which, I know was probably cowardly but I had made my choice. It’s been a couple years now. I found Big Sister Lola and I got to meet her husband, who she married out of true love. I’ve traveled to Paradise and all over the New World, learning about new baking techniques and sharing my own. And, Sanji-san,” She met his eyes and squeezed his hand, giving him a bright smile that made his heart beat faster behind his ribcage. “I’m happy.” 

Those two words sent a tidal wave of emotion washing over him: happiness that she finally found freedom from her family as he had, gratefulness to whatever deity that ruled the heavens that he could see this extraordinary woman smile like this and a warm feeling that bloomed inside his soul just like it had all those years ago. 

Sanji smiled at her, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand. “Pudding-chan, I am beyond overjoyed that I am able to see you free and happy,” he told her, sincerity dripping from his words. Her face flushed, taking on the color of fresh roses and she waved her other hand in front of her in a charming attempt to cool down. The breeze she made caused the hair covering her forehead to shift, revealing the corner of another eye. With his free hand, he reached out slowly. She startled and after a moment’s hesitation, relaxed when she saw the questioning look on his face, silently asking if he could and she nodded minutely. His fingers slowly brushed the soft, caramel strands away from her forehead. The eye blinked open and all three now watched him for his reaction, anxiously. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing, just as he had the first time he saw them. “It’s even prettier than it was before,” he whispered. 

Pudding’s eyes widened in surprise, a sheen appearing over them that glistened in the fading light. Then the corners of her lips tilted up and she looked at their hands, still entwined together. “You are the kindest man that I’ve ever met, Sanji-san,” she admitted and now it was Sanji’s turn to go bright red at the compliment. 

Music, soft and melodic, floated up from the lower deck, filling the air around them. The sun had been replaced by the moon, its light adding to the candlelight, creating a comfortingly warm glow. An idea came to Sanji’s mind and he pulled his hand away from Pudding’s, standing up. “Sanji-san?” she asked, her eyebrows turning up slightly in worry. 

He moved to her side of the table and bowed at the waist, his hand extended to her. “May I have the honor of a dance, lovely lady?” he asked with a smile. Steam practically whistled from her ears, her face burning and eyes going heart-shaped, which made Sanji’s own heart pound in response. After a couple seconds, Pudding slipped her hand into his. She stood and they made their way to the empty center area on the deck. 

“Um, Sanji-san? I’ve never…” she trailed off, nervously. 

“You don’t have to worry, Pudding-chan, I’ll lead,” he assured her. He eased her hands to his shoulders and placed his own on her waist, carefully watching for any signs of discomfort. Her cheeks were still candy apple red but he could feel that his own face was still heated up as well. “Now, we’re just going to step this way,” he instructed, stepping to the left. She followed his movements, albeit a touch more awkwardly, and he guided her to the next step. The music flowed around them as they swayed beneath the shining moonlight, the hum of the guests downstairs mere white noise around them. 

Sanji and Pudding were in their own world, dancing together and basking in each other’s presence. He wondered if they really did end up marrying all those years ago without the plots and schemes ending in bloodshed if they would have danced like this. No, this was so much more perfect. They were two free souls, unburdened by familial obligations and with the sea and the stars surrounding them. 

“Thank you for allowing me to see you again, Pudding-chan,” he murmured, looking down into her lovely brown eyes. 

“Thank you for accepting me again, JiJi,” she returned. 

Sanji blinked at the nickname, recognizing it but unable to find the memory in his mind. Before he could ask her about it, Pudding reached up onto the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to Sanji’s, one of her hands drifting up to frame the side of his head. He gladly returned the kiss, inwardly hoping his inexperience wasn’t too obvious. Then, a memory played before his eyes of a tearful request and a first kiss. He pulled away, carefully placing her face between his hands. Her three eyes were filling with tears and he could see the love in those orbs, a swell of affection warming his body as that same, wonderful feeling pulsed through his entire being. 

“Will you stay, Pudding-chan?” he asked her quietly, swiping his thumbs across her cheekbones. She blinked, tears falling free to be caught by his fingers and she grinned. 

“Of course, JiJi.” 

Sanji leaned in once more and Pudding met him halfway, their lips meeting in the middle as they held each other tightly beneath an endless sea of stars.


End file.
